international_wrestling_entertainmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris Gomez
Christopher Harter (February 4, 1982) is an American professional wrestler, better known by his ring name Chris Sabin. He is currently working for Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), where he is currently one half of the TNA World Tag Team Champions with partner Alex Shelley as The Motor City Machine Guns. After being trained by Scott D'Amore, Sabin debuted in 2000 for Border City Wrestling, and quickly began competing for numerous other independent promotions. In 2003, Sabin joined TNA, and quickly won the TNA X Division Championship, which he later unified with the WWA International Cruiserweight Championship. In 2004, he also wrestled for Ring of Honor. In 2005 Chris wrestled in the UK at International Showdown for The Wrestling Channel's first year anniversary at a sold out Coventry Skydome. Throughout the next few years, Sabin competed mainly in TNA's X Division, until forming the Motor City Machine Guns with Alex Shelley in mid-2007. Throughout his career, Sabin has held numerous championships, and was the last WWA International Cruiserweight Champion. He has also held titles in Border City Wrestling and Maryland Championship Wrestling. In Pro Wrestling Zero1-Max, he held the ZERO-1 MAX International Lightweight Tag Team Championship, and in TNA he is a former four-time X Division Champion. In 2007, Sabin won the All Japan Pro Wrestling Junior League Tournament, and also won the TNA Super X Cup in 2003. He was a member of the winning team in the TNA X Cup Tournaments in 2004, and 2006. Career Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (2002–present) Singles Run (2003–2007) Motor City Machine Guns (2007–2012) Return and Championship feuds (2013-Present) Ring of Honor (2003–2010) Japanese promotions (2006–2009) Personal life In wrestling *'Finishing moves' **''Cradle Shock'' (Cross–legged Samoan driver) **Double chickenwing piledriver – independent circuit **''Future Shock'' (Fisherman buster) – 2003–2005 **''Over Easy'' (Overhead gutwrench backbreaker rack flipped sideways into an implant DDT) – 2006, used rarely thereafter *'Signature moves' **''Bum Rush'' (Swinging side slam backbreaker) **Diving leg drop **Enzuigiri **''Hesitation Dropkick'' (Running delayed low–angle dropkick to an opponent held in the tree of woe position) **Hurricanrana **''Leap of Faith'' (No–handed springboard suicide dive) **Multiple suplex variations ***Dragon ***German ***Northern lights ***Tiger **''Sabin Edge'' (Iconoclasm) **''Sabalizer'' (Side slam backbreaker) **Running arched big boot to a cornered opponent **Running crucifix powerbomb, usually into the middle turnbuckle **Suicide dive **Tilt–a–whirl headscissors takedown **Spinning sole kick **Slingshot somersault senton **Springboard into either a clothesline, a dropkick or a Tornado DDT *'With Alex Shelley' **'Finishing moves' ***''ASCS Rush'' (Spinning sole kick by Sabin followed by a superkick from Shelley and then finished with a simultaneous jumping enzuigiri by Sabin / superkick by Shelley combination) ***''Made in Detroit'' ([[Double-Team Maneuvers#Powerbomb, shiranui combination|Sitout powerbomb (Sabin) / Sliced Bread #2 (Shelley) combination]]) ***Powerbomb (Sabin) / Double knee backbreaker (Shelley) combination – 2006–2007 ***''Skull and Bones'' (Falling neckbreaker (Sabin) / Diving crossbody (Shelley) combination) **'Signature moves' ***Aided dropkick ***Aided snap swinging neckbreaker ***Aided [[DDT#Standing shiranui|standing Sliced Bread #2]] ***''Air Raid'' (Sabin holds an opponent in a fireman's carry while Shelley hits a diving double foot stomp onto the prone opponent followed by Sabin hitting a fireman's carry takeover onto Shelley's knees or the Cradle Shock) ***Backbreaker hold (Sabin) / Diving knee drop (Shelley) combination ***''Bullet Point'' (Baseball slide (Shelley) followed by a Hesitation Dropkick (Sabin) to on an opponent held in the tree of woe position) ***Doomsday dropkick ***Double and stereo enzuigiris to one or two opponents respectively ***Double superkick to a seated or a kneeling opponent ***Inverted STF by Shelley followed by a running dropkick to the face of the opponent by Sabin ***Irish whip by Sabin into a belly to belly suplex by Shelley, suplexing the opponent into his partner held in a tree of woe position ***Kneeling side slam by Sabin followed by a frog splash by Shelley ***''Motor City Machine Guns Sandwich'' (Running arched big boot (Sabin) / Enzuigiri (Shelley) combination to a cornered opponent) ***Reverse STO (Shelley) / Jumping enzuigiri (Sabin) combination ***Spinning leg sweep (Sabin) / Spinning wheel kick (Shelley) combination ***Springboard dropkick by Sabin into a reverse STO by Shelley ***Standing inverted Indian deathlock surfboard by Shelley followed into a springboard diving leg drop to the back of an opponent's head by Sabin ***''Thunder Express'' (Inverted sitout side powerslam (Shelley) / Running cutter (Sabin) combination) *'Managers' **A. J. Pierzynski **Traci **Trinity **Angel Williams *'Nicknames **"Uptown" (as Josh Green) **"The Future" *'|Entrance themes''' **"Flowing" by 311 (CZW / ROH) **"Modern Oz" by Dale Oliver (TNA) **"Hail Sabin" (Cover of "Offbeat Bare Ass" by 311) by Dale Oliver (TNA) **"1967" by Dale Oliver (TNA) **"Party with the Motor City" by Dale Oliver (TNA) **'"Motorcity"' by Adam Skaggs (TNA) Championships and accomplishments *'All American Wrestling' **AAW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Alex Shelley *'All Japan Pro Wrestling' **AJPW Junior League (2007) *'Blue Water Championship Wrestling' **BWCW Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Border City Wrestling' **BCW Can-Am Television Championship (2 times) **Pro Wrestler of the Year (2007) *'Full Impact Wrestling' **FIW American Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Great Lakes All-Pro Wrestling' **GLAPW Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'International Wrestling Cartel' **IWC Super Indy Championship (1 time) **IWC Super Indy Tournament (2004) *'Maryland Championship Wrestling' **MCW Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) *'Maximum Pro Wrestling' **MXPW Cruiserweight Championship (2 times) **MXPW Television Championship (1 time) *'Michigan Wrestling League' **MWL Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'New Japan Pro Wrestling' **IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Alex Shelley *'NWA Florida' **Jeff Peterson Memorial Cup (2005) *'NWA Great Lakes' **NWA Great Lakes Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **NWA Great Lakes Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 time) *'Ontario Championship Wrestling' **Tag Team Championship (1 time) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' **PWI ranked him #'28' of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2007 *'Pro Wrestling Zero1' **NWA International Lightweight Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Alex Shelley *'Total Nonstop Action Wrestling' **TNA World Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **TNA World Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Alex Shelley **TNA X Division Championship (7 times) **Super X Cup (2003) **World X Cup (2004) – with Jerry Lynn, Elix Skipper, and Christopher Daniels **World X Cup (2006) – with Jay Lethal, Alex Shelley, and Jeremiah Dutt *'World Wrestling All-Stars' **WWA International Cruiserweight Championship (1 time) *'Wrestling Observer Newsletter' **Rookie of the Year (2003) **Worst Worked Match of the Year (2006) TNA Reverse Battle Royal on TNA Impact! *'Xtreme Intense Championship Wrestling' **XICW Light Heavyweight Championship (1 time) **XICW Tag Team Championship (1 time) – with Truth Martini *'Other titles' **MMWA Marquee Heavyweight Championship References External links